


Halloween

by bemoresapphic



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Be More Chill - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, I was bored and I really like writing the gals, Idk if I need anymore trigger warnings so let me know if I do—, implied underage drinking tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemoresapphic/pseuds/bemoresapphic
Summary: "Your shoes."Christine snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at the voice. She saw a girl with short curly hair and a cat headband on. She had on some sort of one piece looking outfit similar to a swimsuit and fishnets. "I'm sorry...?"The girl pointed at Christine's shoes, which Christine had taken off since they had been kind of tight. "Your shoes? Can you move them?"
Relationships: Christine Canigula & Madeline, Christine Canigula/Madeline
Kudos: 7





	Halloween

Weren't parties supposed to be fun?

Christine sighed as she remained seated on the couch in her so-called boyfriend Jake's house. Her focus currently was entirely on her lap, staring at the teal material of her dress and the white fluff at the end of the sleeves with large black dots. She even had a head piece to go with it (being in drama club had its perks, such as costumes for parties). 

The girl looked around the living room quietly. The lights were dim, but neon lights were flashing around as people made out against a wall or chugged on beer. She could've sworn she also saw some kid go into the bathroom dressed as a pile of trash with lizard hands and a shirt that said CREEPS in bright green letters that seeming glowed in the dark. 

And where was Jake throughout all of this? No where to be found. 

Not a big deal, Christine thought to herself. Maybe Jake was just hanging out with some of his friends. That would make sense. This was a party after all! But... why wouldn't he include her then? Was she annoying? Perhaps he was embarrassed of her... Did she do something wrong? all she wanted was to spend a nice night with Jak-

"Your shoes."

Christine snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at the voice. She saw a girl with short curly hair and a cat headband on. She had on some sort of one piece looking outfit similar to a swimsuit and fishnets. "I'm sorry...?"

The girl pointed at Christine's shoes, which Christine had taken off since they had been kind of tight. "Your shoes? Can you move them?"

"Oh.." Christine grabbed the shoes and slid over to the side more as the girl in the cat outfit took a seat.

Silence went on until the cat girl spoke again, slightly more friendly. "Oh shit, you're Dustball's cousin, right?" 

The shorter girl looked at her. "If you mean Dustin, yeah." she smiled, looking down at her dress and smoothing out the skirt of it. "He's the older one."

The girl turned to face Christine more and grinned, sticking her hand out to let her shake it. "Madeline's the name, pleasure to meet you." Madeline used her other hand to fix her headband. Christine giggled slightly and shook her hand. 

"Pleasure is mine."

Madeline threw her legs over the couch arm and leaned up her head against Christine's shoulder. "Your Jake's new girl, right?" She asked casually.

Oh dear. "Look, if you're here to be like Chloe—"

"No no no." Madeline patted her hand on Christine's legs in kind of a 'shut up' way and laughed. "I never even liked him." She spoke and looked up at the ceiling, speaking slightly louder as the music blared. "Did I lose pool deliberately? Yes, but only out of pity for the dude. He was so desperate after he and Chloe broke up."

"Wait really?" Christine blinked a couple of times. She felt her face heat up slightly. "I'm sorry, it's just Chloe was passive aggressive about the whole situation—"

"Fuck Chloe, dudette." said Madeline in an annoyed tone as she sat up to face Christine again. "That bitch? A bitch. I wouldn't be surprised if she and Jake were doing the nasty right now!" Realizing what she said, Madeline toned it down. "I mean, he might not be—"

Now was Christine's time to do the little shut up pat on Madeline, only on her shoulder and not the leg. "It's fine. I'm not actually even sure if I like him for real." Christine mumbled. "I mean, he's a really nice guy but I don't think I liked him in the first place...?"

"I get what you mean." Madeline agreed, bouncing her leg up and down slightly as she changed positions to crisscross like Christine. "Man this party is lame, though."

"Why did you come then?" 

The girl in the cat costume shrugged. "I came to spite Chloe, but I haven't seen her.” Madeline got up and stretched. “Anyways, I’m gonna go. Want to come with?”

Christine thought for a minute and looked around for her supposed ‘boyfriend.’ He probably wouldn’t care if she was gone, anyways. “Sure..!”

Maybe this could be actually fun!


End file.
